


Creo en Peter Pan

by mittiexx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: En realidad no es un AU, Es un poco ida de olla pero una ida de olla molona, M/M, No he puesto warnings pero todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos con este pairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones vive en el mundo real y cree que es un simple psiquiatra con problemas de alcohol y una vida muy aburrida hasta que un nuevo paciente llamado Peter Pan le dice que los dos están atrapados en un mundo que no es al que realmente pertenecen. Al principio Killian cree que Peter sólo es un loco más hasta que los acontecimientos se suceden y pasa lo que pasa. Para saber lo que pasa hay que leerlo, claro. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creo en Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byddai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byddai/gifts).



> A pesar de que me encanta este pairing y amo a estos dos guapetones, no veo OUAT por lo que espero que me disculpéis si hay algún gazapo en lo que a la historia se refiere (sin contar las licencias que me he permitido para que el fic sea más interesante, claro). ¡Feliz cumple aunque fue ayer, Iria! Espero que lo disfrutes. ♥

**[1]**

Unos ojos azul claro le miran desde un folio impoluto: nariz pequeña, cejas arqueadas, mirada inquietante, pupilas dilatadas. Se pierde entre las letras que acompañan a esa foto pero no lee con demasiada atención, sólo es capaz de percibir palabras sueltas: ‘’detenido, sin identidad, alucinaciones, signo de interrogación, trastorno de la personalidad, signo de interrogación, bipolaridad, signo de interrogación, mencionó el nombre Killian Jones varias veces antes de…’’. 

Killian cierra la carpeta de un manotazo y suspira antes de entrar a la habitación. De todas las cosas extrañas que le han podido pasar en ese hospital esta es, sin duda, la más rara. Pero él no juzga, porque su trabajo no es ese. Su trabajo es ayudar a cierta gente, y eso es lo que pretende hacer, aunque este caso en concreto le parezca raro de cojones.

Pone la mano en el pomo de metal y abre la puerta con cuidado. Su paciente está allí, sentado en la silla, con las manos apoyadas encima de la mesa de aluminio y todavía con las esposas puestas. Cuando le ve entrar, sus ojos se abren mucho y a Killian le parece un simple chiquillo. Se levanta, intentando ir hacia él, pero el guardia de seguridad que está a su izquierda se lo impide. Cuando Killian se sienta justo enfrente, el joven le mira con media sonrisa.

—Killian, creía que…

—Si no te importa —le corta Killian en cuanto empieza hablar. Su tono es agradable y tranquilo, aunque la manera en la que nota cómo los ojos del chico se clavan en él le perturba un poco. Le pasa con todos sus pacientes—, yo seré el que hable, ¿vale? Necesito que me contestes a unas preguntas antes.  
El chico bufa.

—Como quieras.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—No me lo puede creer.

El joven rueda los ojos y ensancha un poco más su sonrisa. Killian se pregunta si algo de lo que acaba de decir le parece divertido pero supone que no, porque su sonrisa no expresa ningún tipo de alegría sino más bien todo lo contrario: es afilada y un poco agresiva.

—Me llamo Peter. Peter Pan. Encantado de conocerte, Killian Jones —contesta mientras extiende su mano todo lo que las esposas le permiten para que Killian se la estreche.

_¿Peter Pan?_ El nombre no le suena de nada, de hecho, hasta le parece un poco ridículo, pero el tono en el que lo dice, el acento que arrastra al hablar… es como si lo hubiese escuchado antes.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Se lleva haciendo esa pregunta desde que salió del despacho del director del hospital. ‘’Han cogido a un chaval cerca del metro. Estaba causando revuelos en toda la zona. Los policías que le detuvieron han dicho que no dejaba de gritar cosas sobre polvo de hadas y un lugar llamado _Nunca Jamás_. Después repitió tu nombre tres veces y los policías creyeron que sólo era un loco que se había escapado de aquí. Pero lo cierto es que nunca ha estado en este hospital. Ni en este ni en ningún otro. No tiene identificación y tampoco nos quiere decir su nombre’’. 

—Ya se lo he dicho al gordo de tu jefe. Por cierto, estás bajando mucho el listón en cuanto a jerarquías. Yo era mucho más guapo.

Killian frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vale, voy a empezar otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Peter con evidente exasperación—. No sé qué me han hecho ni quién lo ha hecho. No sé si ha sido la Reina Malvada o Rumpelstilskin, pero estoy atrapado aquí. Y la única forma de que tú y yo salgamos de esta basura de mundo alternativo es que creas en mí.

—¿Has tomado alguna clase de sustancia-

—¡Oh, Killian! —Peter golpea la mesa con sus manos. Lo hace de forma violenta y peligrosa. El guardia hace un ademán, inquieto, pero Killian niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia. 

—Bueno, _Peter_ , no vamos a hablar hasta que te tranquilices. 

Es una táctica que siempre utiliza cuando sus pacientes se ponen demasiado nerviosos o suponen algún tipo de peligro, así que recoge sus cosas bajo la enfadada mirada del chico, dispuesto a dejar el interrogatorio para otro momento. Cuando se levanta y su mente se llena de imágenes azarosas y difusas: árboles, sal, leña, viento. Se tiene que apoyar en la mesa para no caerse. De repente siente una sensación extrañísima, un vacío justo en la boca del estómago, como si no hubiese comido durante días y días. Cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Peter, empieza a notar como todo a su alrededor va tornándose oscuro poco a poco, hasta que al final, lo último que ve antes de que todo se vuelva negro, es la boca del chico gritando su nombre una, dos y tres veces.

 

**[2]**

—No deberías beber si acabas de estar en el hospital.

El camarero que está detrás de la barra le mira de arriba abajo, ciertos prejuicios se escapan por sus ojos mientras limpia la madera con el trapo más sucio que Killian ha visto en toda su vida. _¿Cómo cojones lo sabe?_ , piensa Killian, pero entonces el hombre le hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando una pulsera de papel plastificada que Killian aún tiene puesta en la muñeca y nada más mirarla, el muñón empieza a dolerle. 

En otra ocasión, le hubiese dicho que se fuese a la mierda, pero esa noche está demasiado borracho y demasiado desconcertado como para meterse en peleas.

—Métase en sus asuntos, ¿quiere? —dice balbuceando. La lengua se le enreda en la boca como si fuese un ovillo de lana—. Además, soy médico, para que lo sepa. Bueno, psiquiatra.

—Sí, estoy seguro, caballero…

El camarero suspira y vuelve a sus quehaceres que consisten en secar vasos y recoger el vómito de una mujer que acaba de echar sus seis cervezas al suelo. Lo común sería sentir pena por el camarero, y también por la mujer, pero ya siente tanta pena por sí mismo que no cree que pueda caberle más pesar en su propio cuerpo. Sus días siempre consisten en lo mismo: levantarse, comer, prepararse para ir a trabajar, ir a trabajar, estar en el bar y dormir. Su vida ha tomado un rumbo que le es completamente desconocido y a la vez lo conoce tan bien que le da miedo, porque ni siquiera se acuerda de qué pasaba antes, cuando no era psiquiatra.

Deja escapar una sonrisa amarga. Lo más interesante que le ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo es ese chaval diciendo que le conoce. Pero el chaval está loco y además tiene una cara de hijo de puta que no se lo cree ni él. Killian tiene que aparentar ser correcto y agradable en su trabajo, ser servicial y generoso y, en realidad, el noventa por ciento del tiempo lo es, pero a veces, tiene esa clase de pacientes que sabe que no van a llegar a ninguna parte, que estaban perdidos mucho antes de que entraran en el hospital. 

Deja de pensar en Peter por un momento. 

_¿No es irónico que el que esté más perdido de todos seas tú?_

 

**[3]**

Al día siguiente tiene su primera sesión con Peter. El chico ha tenido suerte porque después de una semana le han puesto en una habitación sólo para él y le han quitado las esposas si prometía comportarse bien. Y de momento lo ha hecho, especialmente cuando le dijeron que si no se implicaba en sus quehaceres de paciente como cada uno de sus compañeros, no vería a su psiquiatra. Así que allí están, bajo la tenue luz del despacho de Killian, decorado con poco gusto y no muy limpio.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunta Peter.

—Estas sesiones son para ti, no para mí —dice Killian rascándose la barbilla.

—Encima que pregunto… el otro día te desmayaste. Te estás volviendo blando.

Killian alza una ceja. 

—Para tu información, me dieron el alta enseguida, y no me estoy volviendo nada porque tú y yo no nos conocemos de antes. Tienes que intentar diferenciar lo que es real de lo que no para que las sesiones funcionen.

Peter frunce el ceño y Killian decide apuntar algo en su libreta. Lo cierto es que todavía no la ha estrenado. Las palabras _Nunca Jamás_ aparecen en el papel cuando Killian pasa la tinta del bolígrafo por encima. Tiene una caligrafía horrible, pero es que antes era zurdo.

—La mano es guay.

Killian alza la cabeza y sus ojos pasan de Peter a su mano izquierda. Su mano ortopédica es guay sí, podría ser una mano de verdad y sería muchísimo más guay pero bueno, Killian tiene suerte de no acordarse de cómo se hizo eso. Ni de quién se lo hizo ni de lo mucho que le dolió.

—Pensé que no lo ibas a notar nunca.

—No te había dicho nada porque ya sé que te falta una mano, estúpido —dice Peter escupiendo la última palabra. A Killian le hace gracia su beligerancia—. Aunque me gustaba más el adorno que llevabas en _Nunca Jamás_ —Su ceño se frunce y una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Peter al momento—. Oh, tienes curiosidad por saber qué llevabas antes, ¿verdad?

Killian no entiende ni una palabra de lo que está diciendo y el tono de superioridad con el que parlotea le empieza a cansar. Además, todavía está un poco resacoso de la noche anterior y para colmo, la máquina de café del hospital está estropeada.

—Vaya, no sabía que los muñones se podían adornar. ¿Qué llevaba? ¿Un lazo, un cascabel?

Peter suelta una carcajada.

—¿Estás seguro de que ese nivel de sarcasmo está permitido aquí dentro? 

—No, yo... —Empieza a dolerle la cabeza—. Disculpa —Se acomoda en el sillón mientras Peter sigue observándole con una sonrisa en la boca—. Por cierto, no has hablado de tus padres. ¿Dónde están?

—¿Padres? —pregunta Peter como si le estuviese hablando sobre extraterrestres o profecías Mayas—. No tengo padres, soy un niño perdido. El rey de los niños perdidos.

Killian deja escapar el aire por la nariz mientras una mueca incómoda se dibuja en su rostro. 

_’’¿No es irónico que el que esté más perdido de todos seas tú?’’_

Y otra vez. Sal, viento, leña y árboles. 

—¿Qué significa eso? —Se pasa las manos por la cara y respira hondo.

—Que no los necesito —le contesta con naturalidad—. Pero, oh, Killian, me estoy cansando de contarte historias que ya conoces, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas? —Peter acerca el sofá en el que está sentado y le mira con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión expectante. Killian se fija en sus orejas, bastante grandes en proporción con su cabeza, y en sus dientes limpios y blancos. Sus hombros son anchos y sus brazos, aunque en un principio puedan aparentar ser un poco delgados, parecen fuertes y resistentes. Piensa en que todavía no saben la edad del chico y no puede evitar preguntarse si será mayor de edad—. ¿No recuerdas surcar los mares? ¿O pelear en batalla aún diciéndote que el veneno era algo mucho más poderoso? ¿No te acuerdas del sonido de mi flauta? ¿O cuándo los dos-

Peter no termina la frase. Traga saliva y Killian puede darse cuenta de que su expresión va cambiando a una mucho más molesta e irritada, sus aletas de la nariz se ensanchan y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza.

—¿Cuándo los dos qué? —Killian le mira confuso, realmente intrigado.

—Déjalo —contesta Peter. Sus ojos se clavan en Killian—. No te acuerdas de _nada._

 

**[4]**

El comedor de hospital está lleno a esas horas. Las cocineras, la mayoría de ellas regordetas y con una redecilla en el pelo, sirven la comida con rapidez pero sin mucho entusiasmo. El menú de hoy es pechuga de pollo, verduras, una crema verde de la cuál Killian no reconoce el ingrediente principal, ensalada de garbanzos y de postre puedes elegir entre gelatina rosa o mousse de chocolate. Killian pensaba que era imposible cocinar mal una pechuga de pollo hasta que llegó allí, pero lo cierto es que se puede. Lo único que realmente merece la pena es la mousse: llena de textura, jugosa, de esas que se deshacen en la boca.

Cuando coge la última, se sienta en la mesa donde varios de sus compañeros doctores están comiendo. Tienen una conversación ya empezada sobre un problema en los baños del hospital que consiste en despotricar contra el gerente y el director, cosa que a Killian no le interesa escuchar en absoluto, así que se queda ensimismado observando a la gente que hay en el comedor y su mirada se cruza con la de Peter. Está sentado con otros pacientes. Con ese tipo de pacientes que se portan lo suficientemente bien y teóricamente están lo suficientemente cuerdos para que coman con todos los demás. Cuando le ve, cree que Peter ya le estaba mirando desde hacía un rato y eso le pone un poco incómodo. Tiene la sonrisa pegada en la cara, como siempre, pero no prueba bocado de nada de lo que tiene en el plato, simplemente le mira. En otra ocasión, Killian hubiese apartado su mirada, demasiado cansado como para seguir con ese juego, pero esta vez no lo hace. Le contempla sin ningún tipo de pudor y eso hace que en la cara de Peter se construya una mueca de total satisfacción.

 

**[5]**

Los besos de Hailey, la enfermera, no son los mejores que ha tenido pero no están mal para las tardes en las que sus pacientes se vuelven una completa losa sobre sus hombros y necesita relajarse. La chica, rubia y delgada, le besa de forma apasionada mientras introduce su mano por debajo de su camisa y le acaricia el vientre. Él le mordisquea el cuello y ella se ríe hasta que un móvil vibra y la chica le aparta con sutileza.

—Mi doctor me necesita —dice una vez que ha leído lo que pone en la pantalla.

—Bueno, yo soy doctor y también te necesito —le dice Killian intentando acercarla hacia él, pero la chica le quita los brazos de su cintura y le sonríe con cierta pesadumbre.

—En otro momento, ¿vale?

Hailey le mira con pena y pasa su mano por su rostro, acariciándole su mejilla con barba de varios días. Se estremece un poco, porque odia que le hagan eso, acariciarle la cara como si fuese un niño al que le han dicho que hasta después de cenar no puede comerse la piruleta. Así que ve a Hailey alejarse con la simple molestia de que ahora está casi más malhumorado que antes.

Se va de la sala vacía unos segundos después de que la chica haya desaparecido, cuando una voz le sobresalta y hace que dé un respingo. Peter está ahí, a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo.

Peter se ofende.

—Bueno, creo que tú también, doctor —dice mirándole de forma extraña—. ¿Qué tal ha ido la velada?

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —Peter sonríe de lado y Killian se mosquea. Piensa en decirle algo más pero teniendo en cuenta que él ha sido el primero en romper las reglas liándose con una enfermera en una habitación del hospital, decide callarse—. No ha ido mal, ahora vete a la cama.

—Qué mentiroso —masca Peter.

—¿Perdona?

—Odias que te hagan eso. Que te miren con pena, que se apiaden de ti —Peter deja de apoyarse contra la pared y se pone enfrente suya—. Que te traten como a un niño —Killian le mira totalmente helado. Le está empezando a dar miedo—. En cambio, cuando se trata de —Peter se queda un rato en silencio y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa—, _ese_ tipo de juegos, te encanta que te den mordiscos por la línea de la mandíbula, ¿verdad? ¿Te sigue gustando eso?

Todo el frío de su cuerpo se transmuta en un escalofrío y se convierte en calor. Peter le echa una mirada de arriba abajo hasta que sus ojos se quedan fijos en los de Killian. De repente nota que le falta el aliento.

—¿Cómo- cómo sabes eso? —pregunta en un susurro, totalmente confundido y sin fuerzas para hablar más alto.

Peter ensancha su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo sé, Killian? —pregunta con cierta ironía—. ¿Como _podría_ saberlo?

Y se va por el mismo sitio por dónde ha venido, dejándole con la boca medio abierta y con una sensación que _sabe_ que no es la primera vez que inunda todo su cuerpo.

 

**[6]**

—Tienes que comer —Killian le acerca la bandeja que le ha pasado la enfermera (una enfermera que por suerte no era Hailey) con un _a ver si tú lo consigues_ y la deja encima de la mesa de la habitación de Peter.

—No puedes obligarme.

Peter esboza una sonrisa impertinente mientras se mueve de la cama para beber un poco de agua de un vaso de plástico. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, morirte? —pregunta Killian mientras alcanza la silla y se sienta en ella.

—No es lo que tenía planeado pero si no puedo salir de este mundo, prefiero morirme.

Killian alza una ceja.

—¿Sabes que te morirías antes dejando de beber que dejando de comer?

Peter le mira abriendo mucho los ojos y después se ríe. Killian se arrepiente al instante de haberlo dicho, ¿qué cojones le pasa? Si cualquiera de sus superiores le pilla diciéndole eso a un paciente puede darse por despedido.

—Eres un psiquiatra de mierda, ¿lo sabías?

—Yo- lo siento. Come, por favor. Y trágate las pastillas.

—No pienso tragarme eso, no estoy loco —Killian se frota la cara con las manos, ¿por qué siempre le tocan los pacientes más desesperantes? —. Pero, ¿ves? Eso que acabas de decir es la prueba irrefutable de que no encajas aquí, de que este no es tu sitio. 

Cuando Killian se aparta las manos de la cara, se topa con el rostro de Peter. Está tan cerca que es como si lo viese por primera vez. Nariz pequeña, como la de algún animalillo de un bosque; cejas arqueadas que esta vez guardan algo, como un secreto que se balancea entre la excitación y la malicia; mirada inquietante, sobre todo para él que, sin saber muy bien por qué, empieza a ponerse nervioso, y pupilas… esta vez no están dilatadas. Son pequeñas y eso hace que su iris cobre protagonismo. Ahora sus ojos parecen un poco verdes.

—¿Uhm? —Es todo lo que alcanza a decir.

—Sí, Killian. Antes hacíamos un equipo genial. 

—Bueno, ya está bien. Come y tómate las pastillas. Dios, parezco tu padre —dice poniendo su mano ortopédica sobre su pecho para apartarle un poco, le está poniendo nervioso—. Y no te tomes tantas confianzas, ¿quieres?

Peter sonríe, retrocediendo al instante. Se muerde el labio inferior y le mira con la cabeza medio agachada, lo que hace que su expresión dé un poco de miedo. _¿En qué cojones estará pensando?_

—Hagamos un trato. Me como esto y me tomo las pastillas con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que confíes en mí.

 

**[7]**

No sabe muy bien por qué lo ha hecho. Decirle que _sí_. Se consuela pensando que quería que se tomase todo lo que se tenía que tomar porque es por su bien y porque él es un buen psiquiatra y haría cualquier cosa para que sus pacientes estuviesen sanos. Pero sabe que no es así. En realidad, lo ha hecho porque le da curiosidad. Quiere saber qué es lo que significa confiar en Peter Pan y qué es lo que tiene ese chico en mente. Al día siguiente, cuando entra en la habitación de Peter, se le ocurre pensar que a lo mejor quiere hacerle daño, que está obsesionado con él o algo por el estilo porque, a quién vamos a engañar, todavía no ha descubierto cómo el chaval sabe su nombre, y eso es jodidamente raro. Pero algo le impulsa a hacerlo. A dejar que por un instante Peter haga lo que quiera con él y le ponga a prueba.

—Ven.

Peter le indica que se siente en su cama, limpia y blanca, y él lo hace. El chico saca algo del bolsillo de su pijama (reglamentario del hospital, con el símbolo del centro bordado sobre el pecho) y por un instante Killian se pone tenso, pero enseguida se relaja cuando ve que Peter sólo tiene entre sus delgadas manos un trozo de tela. Probablemente de alguna sábana.

—No me pienso poner eso —declara Killian, intuyendo lo que Peter pretende.

—Tú te lo pones, yo como —Killian alza una ceja y Peter se acerca a él. Le pasa la tela por los ojos, cuidadosamente doblada, y se la ata por detrás de la cabeza. Cuando lo hace, está tan cerca que Killian nota como su pijama le roza la nariz—. No ves nada, ¿verdad?

Oye la voz de Peter próxima. Killian mueve la cabeza a los lados.

—No.

—Bien, ahora quiero que simplemente me escuches e intentes imaginarte todas las cosas de las que voy a hablarte, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que te dejes llevar. 

Unos pequeños nervios comienzan a comerle el estómago. Se plantea si fiarse de Peter ha sido buena idea, pero no le da tiempo a pensarlo mucho. El chico empieza a hablar con un tono profundo, susurrando, y de repente el calor le recorre todo el cuerpo. Una sensación de nostalgia se apodera de él y oye las palabras de Peter como si fuesen un cántico que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.

_—Observa el mar. Infinito, salado. Conoces ese olor, esa sensación de libertad. Conoces el olor a madera de tu barco. Porque eres un pirata, Killian, siempre lo has sido, incluso cuando todavía no lo eras..._

Enseguida se ve a sí mismo encima de un navío grande y oscuro. Le sorprende lo detallada que puede imaginarse su vestimenta: cuero, cuello alzado, pecho al descubierto y decenas de botones brillantes. Incluso ve un pendiente en su oreja. Pero si hay algo que le deja atónito es cómo se siente. Se siente liberado, despreocupado, feliz. Como si estar ahí fuese lo que realmente _tuviese_ que hacer. Está totalmente en trance.

_...Ahora intenta recordar cuando todos nos sentábamos alrededor de las hogueras, cantando canciones, y nos reíamos de los pobres diablos a los que habíamos robado. Eras mi mejor hombre, Killian. Yo pedía y tú obedecias. Cumplías con una precisión absoluta cualquier cosa que te mandase hacer…_

Killian nota la cama crujir y sabe que Peter está a su lado. Ya no oye su voz cerca, ahora la oye como si literalmente estuviese dentro de él, en su cabeza, en sus pulmones, en su corazón.

_...yo era el Rey y tú el Capitán…_

Se imagina el fuego y no sabe si eso es lo que está provocando que empiece a sudar, o es el aliento del chico, que le golpea en su oreja cada vez que susurra una palabra.

_...nadie te conocía como Killian. Eras… Capitán Hook…_

Killian se mueve incómodo en la cama. Por una parte el muñón empieza a dolerle como si le estuviesen clavando millones de pequeñas agujas, pero por otra, cree que podría estar eternamente oyendo a Peter susurrar la palabra _Hook_. Su nombre. ¿Por qué Garfio?

_...Aunque, bueno, también eras conocido por las cantidades indecentes de alcohol que solías tomar_ —dice Peter en un tono mucho más burlón, menos serio.

De repente, la sensación de nostalgia se apaga como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor. Empieza a ver imágenes paseando sobre su cabeza, como diapositivas de una película que no tiene fin y lo que ve, no le gusta en absoluto. Ve sangre, sudor, objetos afilados que atraviesan cuerpos de otros, besos que se le escapan y huyen de él, ve lágrimas, alcohol, personas importantes que han caído y que no volverán a levantarse.

—¡No!

Se quita con rapidez la cinta y nota cómo su respiración va a mil por hora. Peter intenta tocarle pero le aparta de un manotazo y se levanta. Hay algo que va mal, que no está bien. Cuando se da cuenta, las lágrimas que caen por sus ojos han llegado hasta su barbilla.

—Relájate, Killian.

Pero no está relajado. No está nada relajado. Están ocurriendo cosas raras y necesita respuestas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, agarra a Peter del cuello del pijama y le empotra contra la pared. El chico deja escapar una risa, su mirada se vuelve punzante y su expresión le inquieta.

—¿Cómo sabes-? Lo del alcohol. Y lo de- ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? —grita, y su voz parece tan desesperada que comprende que ha llegado al límite, que ha tocado fondo.

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo! No perteneces a este mundo, Killian —Peter también parece algo enfadado, como si su paciencia se le estuviese acabando, y entonces ve que ese chico no es un simple muchacho sin cordura. Es algo malo, un pequeño demonio con ganas de destrozarle—. ¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de ser bueno contigo. De portarme bien. Si no crees en mí por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

Killian le mira a los ojos, y tiene tantas ganas de pegarle que se tiene que morder el labio inferior para no hacerlo. 

—¡Escúchame! _Nunca. Jamás_ , voy a creerte.

 

**[8]**

Llevan sólo diez minutos de sesión grupal y ya se ha frotado las sienes como cinco veces. Intenta escuchar como su paciente, Betty, explica su mejoría en cuanto a su desorden alimenticio, pero Peter, que está casi enfrente de él, no deja de cruzar su mirada con la suya y eso le desconcentra.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

Oye el reloj del salón zumbando en su cabeza de manera incesante, despiadada. Tiene ganas de coger una silla y estamparla contra el objeto que no deja de producirle dolor de cabeza. Además, las luces son demasiado blancas, demasiado brillantes para un lugar que ya de por sí tiene grandes ventanas por las que los rayos de sol se cuelan.

—Eso es genial, Betty, muy buen trabajo —dice sin prestar demasiada atención.

Betty y el resto de pacientes le miran como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

—No he acabado, Doctor —comenta Betty con voz comedida.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Lo siento, continúa.

Otro de sus pacientes, Anton, un chico grandote, de unos cuarenta años que se comporta como un niño de cuatro, deja escapar una risa que parece ser que contagia a algunos de los compañeros que están a su alrededor. Killian suspira y mientras Betty continúa con su historia, puede ver como Peter ensancha más su sonrisa y cambia su posición (manos entrelazadas y codos tocando sus rodillas, con todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante) fingiendo prestar atención.

—...así que por fin me siento preparada para ir al baño yo sola. Ya está —Betty asiente con la cabeza y sonríe con timidez mientras una oleada de leves aplausos inunda el salón.

—Yo también tengo mejoras que contar—La voz de Peter hace callar los cumplidos hacia Betty. Killian le mira y el chico esboza una mueca que le dan ganas de ignorar. 

—Adelante —le da paso Killian como si no se le notase en la cara el total desprecio que siente hacia él. 

Peter coge aire.

—Una ninfa ha venido a visitarme.

Un murmullo flota sobre los diez pacientes que hay en la sala. Killian abre mucho los ojos y después se vuelve a frotar las sienes.

—¿Qué es una ninfa? —pregunta Anton.

—Un hada —explica Peter. Por un momento sus ojos descansan de Killian y se dirigen hacia su compañero—. Y aunque no me alegro de que esté atrapada con nosotros en este mundo sin magia, es una gran noticia porque eso significa que ahora tengo polvos de hada. 

El murmullo se vuelve excitación cuando la gente que hay en el salón escucha las palabras de Peter. Algunos aplauden. Otros asienten como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Killian y Betty son los únicos que le observan con desconfianza.

—Eso no es una mejora, Peter. Las hadas no-

—¡Cállate! Cada vez que dices eso un hada muere y la única hada que hay en este mundo intenta ayudarnos a salir de aquí. Así que haz el favor de callarte.

Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que un enfermo que hay en la esquina de la habitación, un hombre que ni siquiera es parte de la sesión grupal, empieza a gritar que _el Doctor Jones casi mata a un hada_ y algunos de sus pacientes empiezan a corearlo. 

—Bueno, vale. ¡Lo siento!, ¿vale? No lo sabía —grita Killian intentando calmar el ambiente y al instante se percata de lo que acaba de decir. Está pidiendo perdón porque casi mata a un hada. De verdad lo está haciendo. Bufa, cansado, pero por suerte consigue que los gritos cesen—. Sentaros, por favor.

Anton y tres pacientes más se sientan, haciendo caso de las órdenes de Killian. Cuando el barullo se termina, lo único que se escucha es la risa pícara de Peter, que muestra unos colmillos algo afilados para ser los de un simple chiquillo.

—¿Queréis que os enseñe el polvo de hadas? —pregunta mientras sus compañeros se miran unos a otros y asienten. 

Killian no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ronca, totalmente fuera de lugar para alguien con autoridad como él, pero es que no lo puede evitar. ¿De verdad? ¿Polvo de hadas? Cualquier muestra de cordura que Peter parecía haber tenido se esfuma de un plumazo cuando el chico saca de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo. Killian se pregunta de dónde diantres ha sacado eso pero en un principio no le preocupa. No le preocupa hasta que Peter deja caer en su mano un polvo dorado parecido a la purpurina, sopla con fuerza y de repente todo deja de ser lo que era y comienza a parecer un alboroto.

Las agujas del reloj del salón empiezan a moverse sin sentido, rápido, y las horas se van sucediendo tan apresuradamente que el maldito aparato no para de sonar. Las luces empiezan a parpadear; se apagan y se encienden y hasta cambian de color. Los pacientes empiezan a gritar y las enfermeras y guardias hacen lo que pueden por controlarles hasta que Peter tira más de ese polvo sobre ellos y caen rendidos al suelo.

Killian ve estupefacto como Peter no hace más que danzar alrededor del caos tarareando una canción inventada. Es tan ágil, tan ligero, que por un minuto le parece que está volando. Cuando le agarra de la camiseta escucha su risa otra vez, y jura por dios que si le vuelve a oír reírse de él le partirá esa sonrisa en dos. Le lleva al pasillo, fuera del salón, dónde Killian es capaz de pensar con claridad.

—¡Páralo! —le grita señalando el bullicio que hay montado en la habitación.

—¿Crees que yo he hecho eso? ¿Cómo podría si estoy loco? 

Peter se relame los labios, distraído, mientras Killian observa por el rabillo del ojo como las bombillas empiezan a explotar una detrás de otra.

—¡Páralo, joder! —repite Killian.

—Bésame.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —La cabeza le da vueltas y los ojos de Peter están tan incrustados en él que siente que le queman.

—No eres capaz de imaginarlo así que te haré sentirlo. Te enseñaré cómo éramos.

—Ni de coña, estás lo-

Pero Peter se aferra al cuello de su camisa y le acerca hacia él, juntando sus labios cuando están lo suficientemente próximos. Una imagen de un lugar boscoso y dulce se cuela en su mente. Peter está en ese lugar pero lleva una ropa mucho más diferente, más primitiva. La imagen desaparece y Killian se concentra en el chico. No tiene ni idea de por qué no se aparta pero hay algo en lo que Peter acaba de hacer que se lo impide. Sus labios están suaves y por alguna extraña razón saben a sal. Killian se deja llevar por completo y pasa su mano por su cabello, sedoso y limpio, mientras éste le abre la boca con su lengua y la introduce para jugar con la suya. Nota como sus dientes le muerden el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se mueve un poco hacia delante y le acorrala sin querer contra la pared del pasillo. Peter pasa su mano por su barba, sin dejar de besarle, y después baja su otra mano hasta su entrepierna.

En ese momento Killian se separa de él, pero no mucho.

—He- umh. He visto algo. Un lugar, tú estabas allí —le dice a Peter todavía jadeando. Siguen estando muy cerca y Killian nota como los ojos del chico se quedan clavados en su boca.

—Ha funcionado —susurra Peter genuinamente sorprendido.

Killian se olvida por un momento de todo lo que hay montado en el salón hasta que oye un ruido sordo, probablemente algo que se ha roto.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclama Peter, que parece haberlo escuchado también. El chico se gira, abre la puerta que da al salón y con un simple movimiento que hace con la mano el reloj para de sonar, las enfermeras se despiertan y los pacientes se relajan.

—Dios mío, ¿quién diablos eres? —pregunta Killian totalmente estupefacto por todo lo que está pasando. Cuando Peter se vuelve a dar la vuelta hacia él, le sonríe con una expresión algo perversa.

—Soy el que te hará volar.

 

**[9]**

Su despacho huele a tabaco y alcohol. Son olores que se han quedado impregnados allí desde que tiene memoria, incrustados en las paredes grises y que pululan junto a las motas de polvo. El historial de Peter está encima de su mesa, abierto, con varias hojas esparcidas sobre el escritorio y con su mirada clavada en él: lo ha leído tantas veces que podría recitarlo con los ojos cerrados. Suspira profundamente. Lo que pasó el otro día le tiene totalmente trastornado, no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Se levanta reflexionando sobre cómo Peter pudo ser capar de hacer todo eso y se acuesta recordando el beso. Es horrible.

Bebe un poco de coñac de un pequeño vaso cuando llaman a la puerta. 

—¿Sí? —pregunta. Es tarde y creía que él era el único despierto en todo el hospital a excepción de las enfermeras de guardia. 

—Soy Peter —contesta una voz susurrante—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Killian se levanta de la silla al instante y abre la puerta. Los ojos de Peter le escrutan de arriba abajo desde el pasillo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Me han traído una cosa para ti.

Peter le enseña una bolsa de papel que contiene _algo_. Killian frunce el ceño y el chico le insta a que le deje entrar con la mirada así que Killian se asegura de que nadie les ha visto y le invita a pasar con cierto pesar.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Killian.

Peter da un largo suspiro y abre la bolsa. Lo que saca de ella le deja totalmente confuso hasta que es capaz de sumar dos más dos y por fin lo entiende. ‘’Me gustaba más el adorno que llevabas en _Nunca Jamás_ ’’ y ‘’todos te conocían por Capitán Hook.’’ 

El garfio brilla, desplegando una luz metalizada que le recuerda a algo. Es extraño porque no siente ningún tipo de miedo porque uno de sus pacientes tenga un objeto peligroso y punzante en sus manos, simplemente… desea tocarlo. Sale de su ensimismamiento cuando Peter le dice en voz baja:

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

Killian no dice nada pero Peter le sonríe como si le hubiese dado la respuesta que buscaba. El chico se acerca mucho a él y le coge de la muñeca, sus dedos acariciando el vello de su antebrazo mientras le sube la manga de la camisa. Por un momento, el olor que desprende Peter le hace olvidarse del garfio, y lo que antes eran árboles, sal, leña y viento, son ahora recuerdos, escenas que cuentan una historia. _Su_ historia.

Peter se deshace de su mano ortopédica con facilidad y su muñón queda a la vista del chico. Le avergüenza, le avergüenza que lo vea porque es arrugado y feo y sólo con mirarlo siente como un escalofrío le recorre toda la columna vertebral, pero Peter no dice nada, ni siquiera se sorprende. Es como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. 

El chico le coloca el objeto, encajándolo en su muñón y apretando la correa que incorpora alrededor de su muñeca para que no se le caiga. La aprieta tan fuerte que por un instante le duele. Cuando termina, Peter le mira a los ojos pero no se aparta.

—Mírate. Capitán Garfio —susurra en su oreja con orgullo. Al principio se siente raro; tener un garfio como mano, ¿a quién se le ocurriría? Pero después es como si fuese una parte más de su cuerpo. Es cómodo y aunque parezca increíble no le pesa en absoluto. Peter le coge del garfio sin dejar de mirarle y acaricia el objeto con la yema de su dedo pulgar—. Mi capitán.

Su boca se entreabre y Killian no puede evitar mirarla. Están muy cerca y Peter no deja de acariciar su garfio, y aunque es una completa estupidez porque realmente no puede sentir como Peter le toca, _sí que lo siente_. Su aliento vibra y el chico sonríe, pero no con su boca, sólo con sus ojos. 

—Peter…

—¿Lo sientes ahora? ¿Sientes quién eras?

Pero la cabeza de Killian está aturullada, es como un gran pájaro encerrado en una pequeña jaula. Sólo ve imágenes y escenas, que empiezan a cobrar algo de sentido pero no el suficiente como para que se sienta bien, como para que realmente crea en lo que está viendo. Por un momento piensa en que quizás se ha vuelto loco y nada esto real; ni el hospital, ni el garfio, ni Peter.

—Yo… —Killian cierra mucho los ojos—. No puedo. No sé qué debería estar sintiendo —dice, realmente frustrado. 

—Shhh, ¿te digo lo que siento yo? —susurra Peter intentando tranquilizarle—. Puedo sentir el frío del metal, el mismo frío de las espadas que blandíamos cuando luchábamos codo con codo. Y la dureza, la dureza con la que me mirabas cuando hacía algo que no te gustaba porque a pesar de que nunca has hecho nada moralmente correcto, eres una buena persona, no como yo —Peter se ríe pero no suelta su garfio. Pasa sus dedos por la curva del objeto hasta llegar a la punta—. Y siento el filo —de repente parece triste, desconcertado, avergonzado, y Killian frunce el ceño porque nunca lo había visto así—. El filo que me ha protegido en ocasiones en las que yo no lo merecía. Que ha dañado a tantas personas, probablemente a más de las que te hubiese gustado —suspira—. Incluído a mí. Porque duele… me duele que te hayas olvidado de mí. 

Y entonces lo ve. Impacta en su cerebro como un haz de luz, como una estrella fugaz. Le ve allí, en _Nunca Jamás_ , el primer día en el que se conocieron en aquel acantilado. Ve la sal, y se acuerda de las canciones que tocaba con la flauta, _la flauta de Pan_. Los árboles. Y las sonrisas maliciosas, las miradas cómplices, lo bueno y lo malo, la vez que Killian le pegó un puñetazo y Peter le besó después. La leña. Los cumplidos, las borracheras, las caricias salvajes y las batallas verbales. Recuerda la primera vez que Peter le enseñó a volar y lo mucho que se enfadó cuando el chico no le contó cuál era su recuerdo más feliz. El viento. Recuerda su corazón batir y su sangre burbujear como aquella vez que Peter se quedó dormido en su regazo. Recuerda la expresión de sus ojos cuando escapó de su lado para no volver _nunca jamás_.

—Peter. 

Y es tan obvio que por fin se acuerda de todo que, nada más oír su nombre, el chico le besa con tanta fuerza que tiene que dar varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared. Nota como su aliento se corta en cuanto Peter le mete la lengua casi a la fuerza y pasa sus manos por su pecho. Killian tiembla un poco bajo sus dedos, siente el calor en la boca de su estómago y eso hace que el cerebro se le pare. Los labios de Peter son suaves pero a la vez traviesos y a veces se despegan más de lo debido sólo para hacerle rabiar.

—Te echaba de menos.

Killian niega con la cabeza, algo ruborizado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Peter le pone la mano en el cuello y le obliga a mirar hacia arriba mientras con la otra le desabrocha el cinturón. Killian no puede sacarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de Peter, tan perversa, tan infame, y a la vez es lo que más cachondo le pone de todo el universo. Se contrae un poco en cuanto nota la mano del chico por debajo de sus calzoncillos. Peter se ríe y Killian está bastante seguro de que en ese momento se le pone incluso más dura de lo que ya está. 

—Joder.

—¿Rápido o despacio? —le susurra Peter en la oreja y cuando Killian le responde que le importa una mierda, Peter le muerde el lóbulo y empieza a mordisquear su barbilla mientras por debajo se encarga de ir a la velocidad perfecta para que Killian no pueda evitar soltar un gemido. 

Su garganta está seca así que traga saliva al mismo tiempo en el que el chico se esconde en el hueco de su cuello y aumenta la velocidad. Los suspiros de Peter al compás de sus caricias le están volviendo loco y aunque es materialmente imposible, Killian sólo desea tenerle todavía más cerca, así que le agarra de la parte de abajo de la camiseta y estira un poco.

—Necesito clavar el garfio en alguna parte —dice Killian haciendo milagros por no correrse todavía. Peter suelta una sonora carcajada.

—¿Me estás lanzando una indirecta?

—No, joder, es que no puedo evitar tener sacudidas espontáneas y no quiero hacerte- _dios mío, me estás matando_ —coge aire—. Daño.

—Irónico.

Peter se lame los dientes y sin parar, le agarra del brazo en el que tiene el garfio y lo sujeta por encima de él, contra la pared. Lo coge fuerte para que no se mueva y entonces Killian se da cuenta de que el suave calor que hay a su alrededor es tan tenso que casi le duele, el olor de Peter le embriaga y sus roces le queman por dentro. Killian le aprieta más de la camiseta hasta que no puede soportar la fricción ni un segundo más y entonces se corre dejando escapar un gemido de alivio.

Cuando Peter se aleja de él por fin reconoce su rostro, y todo lo que ha vivido estos días le parece algo así como un sueño. Sus cejas largas e indómitas que enmarcan su expresión de continua soberbia. Sus ojos claros pero que parecen quemar a cualquiera que se topa con ellos. Sus labios, que forman una sonrisa que quiere volver a besar.

—Tienes que decirlo —le susurra en la oscuridad de la habitación y Killian asiente.

—Creo en Peter Pan.

El paisaje de la habitación se va deformando hasta que _Nunca Jamás_ se aparece ante ellos: tan verde, tan libre, tan lleno de magia como siempre. Peter suelta una risotada triunfante y le da una patada a una pequeña piedra que hay a su lado. Es real, por fin han vuelto a casa.

—Pero no lo entiendo —dice de repente Killian—. ¿Por qué yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando y tú sí?

Peter le mira y frunce el ceño.

—Era un castigo para mí —dice, mirándose los pies.

—El castigo era que te olvidase.

Peter se gira para no mirarle, algo incómodo, pero cuando se vuelve hacia él, le dedica una sonrisa algo pícara.

—Vamos, vayamos a buscar a quién me ha hecho esto. Pienso rajarle el cuello con mi espada —Killian niega con la cabeza y pasa sus dedos por el pelo de Peter—. ¿Me acompañas?

—No me extraña que te hayan hecho esto.

—Oh, cierra la boca, capitán Garfio.

**[fin]**


End file.
